teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vic
Vic is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. He is an elder man from New York City who bullied the Ninja Turtles. He is also a rivalry with Raphael. Vic debuts in Turtle Temper. Description Vic is overweight, he wears a white tank top, wears blue pants and his head is partly covered in gray hair. History Turtle Temper: Vic was originally an overweight, unemployed humanman named Victor, who did nothing in his Brooklyn apartment other than to hangout in front of his television set. Vic was a cranky old man, who was very mean and rude to the Turtles. One night, however, the Turtles were posted on his rooftop looking for their new extraterrestrial enemies, The Kraang. In one of Raphael's tussles with Michelangelo they broke Vics satellite dish, and when he came up on the roof to inspect the damage, he blurted promptly into a dispute between the Turtles. He insulted Raphael by calling him a spineless cream puff, and irritated Raph. He likes to call the Turtles the "Kung-Fu Frogs". Their arguing attracted The Kraang's attention, and during the subsequent battle between the Turtles and the aliens, Vic recorded a video of their fight with the Turtles on his cell phone. He wanted to sell the video because he thought he could make big money off of it and be famous, but the Turtles needed to get it back so that their existence wouldn't be known. The Turtles ask Vic to give them the video politely, but he refused to cooperate and made Raph angry again. Once again this attracted the Kraang's attention, and during the fight Vic was knocked into the Kraang's van. Raph followed him in an effort to get the video back and rescue Vic, but Vic still refused to cooperate. Blinded by his attitude and visions of wealth, Vic did not hand over the video to the Turtles, but tried to sell it to the Kraang. The Kraang threw Raph out of the van and, after Vic showed The Kraang his video, they took him to their lair as a prisoner. The aliens were indeed interested in the video, but did not feel inclined to pay Vic. After sending Raph home because of his problematic temper, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo tried to save Vic while the Kraang were busy watching the video. Vic refused to go with them without his cell phone, blowing their cover yet again. During the fight, Vic attempted to get his phone back while still being tied up but he fell onto the floor where a spider crawled onto his phone while he barely managed to touch it. A laser beam from one of the Kraang's laser guns hit one of the tubes of Mutagen above Vic, breaking it and spilling mutagen all over Vic and the spider. A Kraang sent another Kraang to see what had happened, but the Kraang was thrown across the room by Vic, now the mutant Spider Bytez a grotesque, bloated spider monster. TV Show Season 1 Turtle Temper Episodes * Turtle Temper (Debut) Gallery Trivia * Vic is the pre-mutated version of Spider Bytez. * Although his human name is only given as "Vic" in the show and most supplemental materials, his LEGO incarnation is called "Victor". If Victor is actually his full name in the series' canon, he would share a given name with another villain in the same continuity. * Vic's human model was reused as one of Pizza Face's slaves in Pizza Face (episode). He had a Pizza draped over his head, so his face was not visible. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Human Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Pre-Mutants Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Kraang Enemies Category:Kidnapped